Catching Pomegranates
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: Spring has finally arrived on the 10th day in the Underworld. [Part 2 of the "Pomegranates" series]. Drabble. One shot.


AN: Hello Everyone! I decided to make a series out of my Hades and Persephone story. This one actually doesn't have any connection with the title, but I named it like that just to fit the theme. The series would be called "Pomegranates". Cliche, I know. But then, I think it fits them. It would consist around...4 or 5 stories? Idk, depending on my mood haha. Thank you for reading and favoriting Sneaking Pomegranates! I hope you'd enjoy Catching Pomegranates too.

Disclaimer: I only own the story. Hades and Persephone are obviously not mine.

P.S. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes; there are too many to count.

* * *

You wouldn't believe this, but there's spring even in the Underworld.

Well if you expect spring to be flowers and colors all around you, you would be sorely disappointed. It's still the underworld, mind you. Colors do not bode well with His Majesty, Lord of the Underworld, Hades.

Black and dark is his way of life. And therefore, also what his kingdom would follow (Color trend of the year: 50 Shades of Black! Just like His Majesty's robe!)

Spring in the Underworld is something that could barely be seen. There would be an increase of Ashpodel, their unique scent would waft in and out of the window. Cerberus would be even more playful than he usually would. (He would take random souls on a "walk"; taking them between his massive jaws and running along the banks of Styx).

It was also the time for the pomegranates tree to bear fruit.

Therefore, Persephone loves to spend spring in the Underworld. It's a pity though; it was exactly on the 3rd day of spring that she needs to leave the Underworld. She never had the chance to fully spend spring in the Underworld; she would really love to drink all the Pomegranate Wine all the while cuddling with her dark and brooding husband. He told her he hates cuddling but she know for a fact that he's quite the perfect cuddler; a hidden skill, perhaps.

And now, she found herself surrounded by all kinds of flower in her mother's garden. Spring has finally arrived in the Upperworld too since she is finally home…at least that's what her mother said. In the end she didn't feel like the Goddess of Spring, since the seasons actually changes because of her mother's mood. She didn't feel like the bringer of spring. She feels more like an alarm clock; a reminder for her mother to change the season.

In the end, the Upperworld doesn't really need her. She's still a minor Goddess for all they care.

They only need her to pacify her mother, Demeter.

But in the Underworld, all her subjects need her. She feels powerful, and loved at the same time. She's strong and she knew it. The Underworld obeys its Lord and his wife.

And Hades…..He respects her. He acknowledges her power and when it comes to that, it's all she ever needs.

Somewhere, or someone, where she actually belongs too.

She realized that even though her mother claimed Persephone as her belonging, she felt as if she's a trophy. Meant for others to see, meant for Demeter to show off; never to be touched. But Hades doesn't treat her like that. He worries about her, and sometimes he shows that he's actually concerned about her. But he let her do anything she likes, even though he always keep a watchful eye on her.

She's free in the Underworld, where everything else is not.

She sighed for the umpteenth time before she heard a rustling coming from the bushes behind her. She turned her head…..and saw her beloved husband's face poking out of them. It's comical how he looked so serious even with twigs and leaves (and is that a worm?!) stuck in his long, black, hair.

"Seph."

She tried to muster up the most dignified expression she could. It made her looked as if she has eaten something wrong for breakfast (like maybe the pomegranates her mother puts on her plate this morning?).

"Yes, Hades?"

"Come with me."

"It's not your time, dear husband."

He threw her a look that said he doesn't care and what he wanted to show her cannot wait even a second longer.

She sighed and the corner of her lips pulled up a little. Her husband could act like a little brat sometimes. She went to her husband who is, by now, already noticed the state of his hair (He doesn't admit it but he's very proud of his long hair). She raised a single eyebrow, when she came within a foot from him. He shook his head and opened the gate to his realm; they're instantly teleported to the Underworld.

"What's the occasion, dear?" Persephone looked around her and notice that not only they've landed near the pomegranate grove next to the bank of Styx, she also notices that there's a piece of blanket spread out beneath a big tree and a basket put on top of it.

"Your mother would be out of your hair for about 4 hours, since she has now attended to her "business" in Crete. Meanwhile, you are going to taste the most exquisite Pomegranate Wine you would ever drink."

"…..did you do something about the sudden death of crops in the fields of Crete? Because I know my mother would come after you if she ever got a whift that you're behind all this." _I won't be the one to tell her, though._

"…..that's irrelevant. Come, the pomegranates has fully ripen and they're just begging for you to pick them now." He walked towards the spread out sheet and sit there, patiently (or not so patiently…what's with that look that he sent her) waiting for her to come and sit next to him.

Spring has finally arrived in the Underworld on the 10th day.


End file.
